Forbidden Angel
by damn bird ate my BB
Summary: L/BB from the point of view of a jealous Light. Oneshot. Some violence/gore/language.


He sat there across the room from L, wishing he could be right next to him. But no matter how much Light wanted to, Riyuzaki was strictly forbidden.

He could barely stand it. To see L talking to other people, just interacting with them and not him, was making him both melancholy and maniacally jealous.

Light loved L. That's all there was to it. He didn't mean to fall in love with him. But when you're in such close contact with someone all the time, sometimes you fall for them. And sometimes, you fall for them hard.

Being chained to Riyuzaki for so long was both a blessing and a curse for Light. It was a blessing in the sense that it fostered his love for L. It was a curse, however, that he was with L all the time and could not touch him in the way that he wanted.

Now that they were unchained, Light was glad to be away from L. It did not falter, however, but remained as strong as ever.

Light hoped that one day when all this Kira mess was over, he could be with L and they wouldn't have any distractions. He remained cheerful looking forward to that moment. Until Beyond came into the picture.

Beyond Birthday. Just hearing the name made Light want to ball up his fists and hit something. Beyond, the blood-craving bastard. Light loathed him with a passion.

It all started when BB kidnapped L for revenge over some childhood miscommunications. He raped L. BB brutally raped Light's L. Light felt his anger begin to trap up in his mind.

Light could never forgive BB for what he'd done, but was happy to see L return later on. Light saw the joy in his usually blank eyes. It was then that he realized what was going on: L loved BB now.

Light couldn't comprehend how a person could love someone who had violated them in such a horrific way. That was the most miniscule thought in his head, though. All he thought about was how much he loathed Beyond Birthday.

Light swore to himself that if he laid eyes on BB he would kill him. He suspected L knew this, too, because BB never came very close to headquarters. L always went to him.

What got to Light the most, even more than B raping L, even more than B stealing L's love from him, was the hurt. To be with someone every day, and to be madly in love with them but not be able to do anything about it was torture. He ached for L. Every morning he wished that their hands would linger together on the same piece of paper just a little longer. At night he fantasized about his soft lips that sipped tea so delicately. He dreamed of those lips meeting his own. He wanted L so badly. He loved everything about him. This torture that he endured each day made death a welcome thought.

After many days of unfulfilled fantasies, of hatred growing inside him, of having a knife stuck in his heart every time he set eyes upon his forbidden angel, Light had had enough.

When L left for his meeting with B, Light followed him. When they were out of the range of the tower's bugs, Light stepped from the shadows.

"Riyuzaki?" he said carefully.

L turned and tilted his head curiously to the side curiously, like a panda. "I'm sorry, Raito. I did not see you there."

"Riyuzaki…how could you go back to that…that demon?" Light could see that his words had hurt L, and maybe someplace deep inside him he cared. But that was not the issue at hand. "After what he did to you?"

L thought a moment and replied calmly: "All people make mistakes. If we didn't forgive them, then we would all dislike each other."

"You know how I feel about you, Riyuzaki. I know you do."

"You are correct that I do know how you feel about me, Raito."

"And you do not care? You don't know how many days I've been pining for you. How many days I've watched you go off for your meetings with Beyond in agony!" Light screamed the last few sentences.

Suddenly from the pockets of his trousers Light pulled a pistol. He shakily aimed it at L's head.

L's eyes grew alarmed, but he retained his composure. "I am sorry I do not feel the same way you do. I cannot help this, Raito."

Silent tears ran down Light's face. Rain began to pour down on them. "You don't know what it's been like," he whispered.

"Lawli!" someone screamed out suddenly. L and light looked to see someone running towards them. It was unmistakably B.

Light panicked. He jumped at the sight of Beyond, and when he did he pulled the trigger.

He never intended to kill L. He just wanted some answers. But as he watched the blood blossom at his neck like a rose, he knew he should never have come.

L fell to the ground. Light's whole world had stopped. The man he loved, Riyuzaki, had died by his hand. He dropped to his knees next to the body. Light watched as the blood trickled quickly out of his neck and was washed away by the rain. The pain he felt was horrific.

"Lawli!" Beyond screamed. He locked his gaze on Light. "You fucking bastard!" he ran towards him with a crazed look in his eyes. Light knew he only wanted one thing: blood.

In the next few seconds, Light wasn't entirely conscious of what he was doing. He saw the body, saw the crazed murdered running to him, saw the gun in his hand. He knew life without Riyuzaki was an unbearable one. So he positioned the gun by his ear and pulled the trigger.

Beyond came to a halt. The rain came to a halt.

Raito's body dropped next to his beloved forbidden angel.


End file.
